


In This Twilight

by The_Shy_One



Series: Anchor to Your Soul and Follow all the Way North, Back Home [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caves, Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dragon AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keldabe Kiss, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Paz follows Din back to the mountain that the Armorer hoped would bee the Covert's new place to stay. His thoughts swirl as he waits for Din to shift into his other form.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Series: Anchor to Your Soul and Follow all the Way North, Back Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	In This Twilight

He pulled the coat closer to his body, feeling the wind whipping around him as tiny white flakes started to drift down from the sky. At his side was Din who wore a similar coat to Paz - at his chest, it bulged with the ad’ika, bundled close to their buir in the birikad that Din made - who was pulling tight even with the fire and warmth that burned in his stomach. Shivering, he watched as the Armorer lead him and the few Mandalorians that he had found across the snow and towards the cave she’d carved out of the mountain. 

They kept close to each other, shivering as the wind rushed passed them. But they trusted the Armorer, knew she wasn’t here to harm them. Paz looped an arm around Din’s shoulder, pulling the other man close to him to share some heat. The ad’ika blinked their black eyes at him when he looked down and then snuggled closer into Din’s chest, shivering despite being surrounded by fur, blankets and Din’s body heat. A low sound escaped them, something that Paz had come to associate with how they verbally expressed discomfort.

He looked at the for a moment and saw what was troubling them. With his other hand, Paz moved one of the blankets to tuck over their ears, making sure it would stay on there until they were away from the wind and snow and freezing temperatures. The ad’ika made a sound when Paz pulled his hand away, lighter and happier than the one before. He was gonna take it as a thank you since they couldn’t speak yet beyond babbling.

Before he could put into one of the pockets to keep warm, Din moved one of his hands to grab at Paz’s hand. The mitten couldn’t grasp well - Din had given his gloves to another Mandalorian, saying he could handle without them fine - but somehow the man managed without fumbling. Even with the dark visor blocking Din’s face from the others, somehow Paz had the feeling that the man was smiling at him, soft and other things that Paz had seen from his buirs when he was very young.

The group made their way into the cave and took in the sight of the pillars of ice - dark blue and shining like it had been poured over with water - that went from the floor to the ceiling. There was very little snow in the cave, only ice and stone that had been carved out by the Armorer. She leads them through a tunnel that was in the back of the entrance, covered by a block of pillar ice. 

It made everyone walk in a single file, so small that Paz had to turn sideways if he wanted to come along. He knew from the way Din’s shoulders were shaking ever so slightly that the man was amused by this. As was the ad’ika from the big, toothy grin on their face.

At some point, they made it into an area that Paz could only describe as huge. It was mostly stone, rising into levels that would serve as places for them to shift into their other forms, stretch out and sleep. There was dark blue ice on the ceiling, giving off a glow when all of them pointed their helmet lights at it. In the middle was a pile of white furs - an assumption on his part that this was where the Armorer was sleeping as she waited for Din to find her. 

The rest of the group broke away from him and Din, going further into the room, looking around before they started to take off their armour and shift. Either those who could breathe fire to keep warm or had powers attuned to the coldness were able to shift without a problem. Paz however was the one who couldn’t change, not without risking freezing his body in a matter of hours. 

He turns away from them, giving them privacy as they shifted. It causes him to face Din who was standing close to him, taking his coat off. Din then unlatches the birikad and cradles them in his arms. Then he moves to stand close to Paz, handing the kid over to him. The kid’s gaze flicker between them, almost as if he was confused about why this was happening. It gives a questioning sound and Din pets them between the ears to reassure the.

“He’s just gonna hold you for a moment and then we can snuggle together, ad’ika,” Din says, soft and quiet. It made Paz melt, seeing his cyare treat his kid this way. Din turns his attention to Paz and shifts even closer to him to give him a keldabe kiss, their helmets making a light  _ ‘click’ _ sound when making contact.

Then Din moved away and starts to take the rest of his armour off. Paz watches, seeing shivering skin as the man took off every piece of clothing as quickly as he could. Then he turns away from him when Din starts to pull off his helmet, giving his cyare the privacy he needed. 

He knew when Din started to shift - the air growing warm around him, the sound of bones creaking as they grew into the larger shape, the fact that the ad’ika was twisting around in Paz’s arms to see their buir change shape. He still keeps himself from turning around despite how much he wanted to. He wanted to see those brown eyes that he’d seen from their younger days, the ones that held both fear and bravery as they stared Paz down in training matches.

He wanted to see how much they had changed if there was still some contradicting emotions in them. He wanted to see if they were still as beautiful as when they stared down at him when Din had managed to pin him down for the first time. No fear, only pride that he finally managed to take down Paz Vizsla, the next in line for the Vizsla family.

They had been so young and so foolish to think that there was noting sparking between them. An edge to their arguments and fights that Paz hadn’t been able to explain. Not until the day he saw Din come back from his first bounty after taking the oath and saw the way the young man had looked, proud and standing tall. Everything just clicked in his mind when he watched as Din continued to look that way for the rest of the day.

He’d liked Din, a lot. Not enough to call love, not yet anyway.

But if he could love the man, would be able to love him with time. Time just hadn’t come until Paz was leading the rest of the Covert into town to help Din rescue the kid who had taken a shine to. He knew how much foundlings mattered to Din. 

So it was easy to go help. That’s when he realized that he had fallen in love with Din. It was simple, an answer that came to him the moment he’d heard from a scout that reported on what Din was doing.

Paz took a breathe in to steady him. He couldn’t tumble down these thoughts, not when they couldn’t show each other their faces. That came after taking the vows after they had become a clan of three. He was able to turn around when he felt Din press his head gently - so careful and gentle - on top of Paz’s. The warm breath from the other Mandalorian drove the cold out and Paz was stunned to find how much he wanted to curl around Din’s head to never rid that feeling.

“Shall we find a place to rest, Paz? I’m sure it’s cold even with that coat on.” Din says, caring and gentle. “The ad’ika is also tired.”

“Lek, let’s get into a cuddle pile.” He says turning around to face the dragon. 

Din had always been beautiful with the black and silver scales that he had. The fire - that he was sure was started by the Armorer just a minute ago - cast a red glow around the dragon, making Paz’s heartbeat out of time at how beautiful that Din looked in this light.

Din shifted to let Paz and the kid climb onto his shoulder blades, close to one of the spikes that grew out of Din’s back. Paz clipped the kid onto his chest and then wrapped an arm around the spike to hold onto as Din stood up and walked to find a place. 

There was a spot on one of the rising levels of stone that was close to the fire that had been created where a small pile of fur had been placed. Din quickly settled down, shifting so that his head was next to Paz and the kid. His breath was warm, drifting through his black veil and over his form, keeping all the water in Paz’s stomach from freezing. 

Paz snuggled closer to Din’s head and had wondered what he’d done to deserve this. He could only trace as far as helping Din rescue the kid before things started to get blurry. Din spent so much time bounty hunting these last few years that Paz was likely to only see the man when he had enough money to give the Covert for needed supplies to keep them hidden from the rest of the world.

Paz was brought of this thought when he felt the kid squirm. H pulled them out of the birikad and let them snuggled as close to their buir as they possibly could. Din chuckled at this, his body rumbling beneath Paz.

Maybe he didn’t know why he deserved this. Maybe it was just is and that he’d better take in every moment that he could. 

So, Paz snuggled closer to Din and the ad’ika, laying across Din’s shoulder blades to get comfortable. He was ready to fall asleep with warmth wrapping itself around his body and feeling Din breath beneath his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Birikad - Baby Harness  
> Buir - Mother or Father or Parent  
> Ad'ika - Little One  
> Lek - Yeah
> 
> Another one-shot! I got the idea to do it from Paz's POV since I figured it would be fun/interesting to see how he had developed his crush on Din. Also I got to play around a bit more with dragon stuff since I love doing that (I love describing mythical beasts, it's so much fun!) Also I knew I had to include another moment of sunggling and cuddling since I'm weak to it! Especially if its these three! :D
> 
> I totally nabbed the title from the song Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine which helped me write this out since it gave me the vibes I needed. Great song, give it a listen to if interested! :D 
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
